secret encounters
by booty36
Summary: ...harry and ginny are going to get it on alot, and draco and ginny I'm not sure where this story is going yet


The golden sun slowly slid through the half open window and moved its way across a little red headed girl deep asleep in her over sized bed. With a raged quilt and far too many pillows.

As the sun moved its way up towards her face her eyes slid open and a large yawn slowly turned into a smile. It was finally time for her to head off to her 5th yeah at Hogwarts. She had been waiting all summer for this day.

She slid out of bed threw her hair up and pulled on her rob. She made her way down the great staircase to the country kitchen which had a large wooden table that looked as if it could sit 20 people comfortably. Pots and plates were cleaning themselves in the sink and a multicolour blanket was knitting its self in the rocking chair in the corner. The uneven wooden cabnits looked as if they were going to fall down at anytime and the door that lead to the back yard was wide open. The breeze of summer fading the fall swept over the kitchten and Ginny felt very at peace with herself. She sighed happily and made her way over to Where Ron Harry Fred and George sat eating pancakes.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry with his mouth half full of pancakes.

How is it even with his mouth full of pancakes and extremely messy hair he looks so hot in the morning. Maybe it was the fact that harry had filled out quite a bit over the summer his usually slender body was now musclar and he was at least 2 inches taller than when he first came to the burrow at the beginning of the summer.

Ginny sat down and pilled her plate with pancakes poured on the sticky brown syrup and slowly ate them ,Hardly ever taking her eyes of Harry.

Just then in walked her mother Molly. "oh ginny dear your up good I was just coming to wake you, come on boys finish up and get your things together we leave for Kings cross in 30 minutes."

With that Ginny ate the last of her pancakes and headed upstairs. Threw her clothes to the bathroom floor and hoped in the shower. The room filled with steam and as she came out of the shower and wraped a soft white towel around her she cleared off the foggie mirror and stared at herself. She had changes quite and bit over the summer Her usually flat chested self had grown into two rather large breasts and she was certain harry had noticed this. Her butt had filled out too she now actually had one. And overall she thought she looked a whole lot sexier. At least that's the way she felt.

Just then there was a soft knock on the bathroom door and Ginny answered it in her towel. "oh sorry" said Harry blushing as her looked her up and down

" haha, no problem do you need to use the shower?" ask ginny perkly as she let her towel slide down at little to reveal her chest a little more.

"uh yes , yes I do" said harry shakily

"Well go ahead I just have to finish drying my hair and stuff but feel free to use it" said ginny slyly.

Harry looked slightly taken a back but after a minute he inched his way into the bath room and closed the door tightly behind him. As he slide between Ginny standing at the sink and the wall he couldn't help but move into her. Surprisingly ginny wiggled her butt against his now extremely hard man hood. She then turned to look at him and saw his pertruding member and ginny suddenly felt the temperature rise at least 20 degrees in the tiny bathroom. Harry however seemed to be gaining more confidence because he slowly slid his shirt off and was now only standing in his boxers. He gave ginny a come and get me look. Ginny moved closer to harry and slid her hands up his chest as he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue parted her lips and slid deep inside her mouth. Ginny felt tingly all over she just about fainted. Untill harry's hands made there way up to her breast and ginny came back to realtiy and relized she should do something to him. So she moved her hand down to top of his boxers and moved them down her hand touched his manhood and he moaned with pleasure. Harry then moved his hands down and lifted up the bottom of her towel and rubed the inside of her thighs then slide one finger threw her. Ginny had never felt something this good. She then giggle with delight and push herself into harry. Harry then pushed her onto the kitchen sink and began to kiss hers tomach he made his way down on her and slide his tongue inside. Her breathing began to quicken and she had to stop her self from being to loud. She rubbed the top oh his head and he knew she like this a lot. Soon the pressure between her legs became so great and she climaxed and harry stood up looking extremely satisfied with himself. She then moved over to him an dbegan kissing his neck then his chest all the way down to his stomach and slid her tongue over his manhood and took it in her mouth. Harry came very quickly and let out a moan so great that someone a few rooms over said "is everything alright". Ginny then looked down at her watch and realized they should get going and threw on her towel winked at Harry and headed up to her room.


End file.
